Fight for Your Life
by DBZGIRL111
Summary: This is the story of a girl that, literally, lands in the middle of the Hetalia world during WWII. She ends up falling in love, starting a family, and having to fight for her and her family to live. Takes place during and after WWII. A lot of magic and mythology occurs. This is based off of roleplay me and my old best friend have done over the past few years. (EnglandxOC)
1. Free Falling

**I AM BACK BITCHES! As you may have seen, I have kinda given up on the Pokemon story. That was when I was WAY into playing and watching Pokemon. I did love the story, but I got kinda busy with school, then sorta didn't have the drive to keep writing it. I apologize greatly for giving up. Anyway, the reason I've decided to make this story is because my roleplay partner had a recent falling out. She was my best friend but things got complicated so we broke-up. I decided to write this as closure. I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 1

Falling. That's how this whole thing started. Tons and tons of falling. I'm not exactly sure how this even happened. All I remember is hanging out in my basement, playing Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, and the next thing I know, I am falling through the sky in my PJs. I looked around at the sky then down towards the ground. I saw the rapidly approaching tree and let out a loud shriek, then started flailing around to at least try to land safely.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I snapped my head to the side and saw a creature that looked like a tiny human with beautiful wings fluttering around.

"What the-?" I was suddenly cut off as I landed in the tree, the branches scraping my arms and legs, my pajamas ripping in the process. I bit my tongue when I finally landed on a sturdy branch, the pain starting to sink in. "Oww…." I opened my eyes and looked at the world around me. I was surrounded by trees in a forest. The leaves were just starting to turn colors, indication it was late summer or early autumn.

Suddenly, I heard a loud cracking sound and the branch I was on jerked. I jerked my head down and my eyes widened. The branch was cracking under my weight! I sat there as still as possible, for fear of the branch snapping with the slightest movement.

"H-Help!" I cried out, hoping that someone was nearby. "Someone, help!"

I yelled as loud as I could without moving. The branch was slowly starting to crack again, and I was inwardly panicking.

"Hello?" A new voice called out. "Is someone out there? Are you with those sodding Axis Powers?!"

"I-I'm over here!" I called back, hoping they would find me before I fell.

I heard a rustling as a man stepped out of the bushes. From what I could tell, he had shaggy blond hair and green eyes. When I saw his eyebrows, I had to bite my tongue to hold in a giggle.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm up here!" I called back. He slowly looked up and his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell! How'd you get all the way up there?!"

"To be honest, I have no idea." I said sheepishly.

"What do you mean-?" He was cut off by a loud snapping noise and an equally loud yelp. The branch had snapped and sent my hurtling towards the earth! "Shit!" He yelled before sprinting towards me.

I was screaming loudly as I fell. I closed my eyes and awaited impact. When I made impact with the ground, I thought it was surprisingly soft… I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. I had landed on top of the man!

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said nervously as I scrambled off of him.

"I-It's quite alright, Miss…." He replied as he slowly got up. When he got to his full height, it was no surprise that I was taller than him… I have always been taller than average. Everyone always says it's a blessing, but I think it's a curse. Anyway, as I looked down at him, I noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were like emeralds!

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asked.

"H-Huh? O-Oh yeah! Sorry…" I said with a small blush, my shyness starting to take over.

The man smiled before he offered me his hand. "Why don't you come with me? We should get you cleaned up."

Now I know what you're thinking. 'You should never just let a stranger take you to their house! You don't know _what_ could happen!' I would agree 100% if I knew I couldn't trust him. He had saved me from falling from a giant tree and injuring myself further.

Anyway, I slowly nodded, and gently took his hand. He gently gripped my hand before leading me towards where he was staying.

"Oh how rude of me! I didn't introduce myself! My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"It's nice to meet you Arthur. My name's Melanie." I replied, smiling shyly.

I didn't know it then, but meeting him had changed my life forever.


	2. Craziness Ensues

** Hellooooooooooo again, everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Here is chapter numero 2! I hope you enjoy this! :D**

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 2

As we walked through the forest, I looked at everything around me. I found more of those creatures I saw while I was falling fluttering around a bush. I couldn't help but stare at them. They looked so beautiful and peaceful.

"Miss Melanie?" A voice called.

I snapped back to reality and turned to Arthur to find him staring at me.

"Yes, Arthur?" I replied.

"What were you staring at?"

"Oh, uh, those things over there…" I pointed towards the creatures. "What are they? I've never seen anything like them before…"

Arthur looked over at them then at me with wide eyes. "You…You can see them…?"

"Yes…? Why…?" I replied, looking confused. Arthur suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and grinned widely.

"No reason! Those are faeries. They live here in the forest. They mostly live in clearings though."

"They're faeries? I thought faeries were just fairy tales!"

"Most people think that because they can't see them. In order to see them, you have to believe they're real. Most children can see them until they grow up. Once they grow up, they lose the belief and are no longer able to see them."

"But why can I see them?"

"A part of you must've still believed in things such as this."

"Alright… I guess that makes sense…"

After that, silence once again fell over us until we got to Arthur's house. It was a large house, but not quite big enough to be a mansion. It had large windows in the front on both sides of the door. Large pillars were standing on the porch in front of the door, making the house have an elegant look.

We were heading towards the door, when it suddenly burst open loudly and an obnoxious laugh was heard.

"HAHAHA! Where have you been, old man and who's the chick?!" A new voice yelled. I looked up to see a man with dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes, covered partially by glasses. His hair had a strange cowlick in it that looked like it would never go down.

"What the bloody hell, you git?! Don't just slam the door open like that! You could knock it off its hinges! And I'm not bloody old!" Arthur yelled back.

"Yeah whatever! So, who's the chick, bro?"

"M-My name is Melanie…." I said shyly.

"You don't have to be shy, dudette! We aren't gonna hurt ya!"

"Miss Melanie, this is my idiot younger brother, Alfred." Arthur said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet ya, too, dudette!"

"Git! You don't have to yell so loudly!" Arthur yelled in aggravation. "Anyway, we need to get her cleaned up. She cut herself up while she was in a tree."

"How'd she do that?"

"I have no bloody clue but that's the least of my concerns right now." Arthur said, then he grabbed my hand and led me inside. Once we got in, we saw four more men sitting on a large dark blue couch.

The first man had longish, blond hair. It was slightly wavy and went down to his shoulders. He also had light blue eyes that had romantic feeling to them. He was dressed in a bright purple coat that was almost painful to look at. He also had bright red pants and black boots.

The second man had short, ashen blond hair. He has a larger nose than normal, but it seemed to fit his face pretty well. His eyes were a lavender color and had an innocent look in them, but there was also something else that I couldn't quite place. He was wearing a large grey trench coat that had a couple badges on it along with brown pants and large brown boots. He also had a large metal pipe leaning on his leg next to him.

The third man had long, dark brown hair that was tied back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a light, sparkly brown that had a neutral look to them. He was wearing what looked like a Chinese military uniform and he had a wok and ladle sitting on the arm of the couch beside him.

The fourth man looked a lot like Alfred with a few minor differences. His hair was slightly longer and wavier. Where Alfred's cowlick would be, he had a strange long curl sticking out in front of his face. His eyes were a violet color that had a light of shyness to them. He was wearing a long coat that had a fuzzy hood and two sashes in front of it. He also had brown pants and brown boot. The strangest thing though, was the fact that he was carrying a small polar bear in his arms.

"Where have you been, Angleterre? And who is the belle femme behind you~?" The first man said flirtatiously, before standing up and striding over with a rose in his hand. He stopped in front of me and held the rose out between his fingers.

"U-Uhh…" I said, not know what to say or do.

"Bugger off, frog-face!" Arthur shouted in annoyance.

"I'd like to be knowing who she is as well, da?" The second man said, standing up. He was much taller than anyone else, but I was still taller by a small amount.

"M-My name is Melanie…." I said shakily, overwhelmed by all the new faces.

"Why are your clothes all ripped up, aru?" The third mad asked in curiosity.

"I-I…um…"

"M-Maybe we should give her some space, eh?" The fourth man asked, only to go completely ignored, as if no one had heard him.

_ 'What have I gotten myself into?'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Please Review~! :D**


	3. Meeting the Allies P1

**Soooo, a guest review has pointed out an error in my story. Thank you for pointing this out. The name is from my roleplays and since I can't use my real name I had to change it before posting it. And I forgot to change it. I'm am such a derp. . Btw, there will be some RusAme in here just for my own pleasure. :3 ****Anyway, review, and thanks again to who brought that to my attention! **

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 3

I was slowly starting to panic from all the questions being thrown at me. My heart was racing at 50 miles an hour as I looked at everyone with wide eyes. I was not used to this much attention. In school, I was just the quiet girl that sat in the back of the classroom, trying to keep to herself. Whenever there was too much attention on me, I would inwardly panic and shrink down in my desk, trying to be invisible.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. The room went silent and I looked down to see Arthur glaring at everyone. "This is no way to treat a lady! Can't you see you're scaring her? All of you need to shut up and go away so she can clean up! She can answer any questions you have later, as long as you don't bombard her!"

Everyone was silent as they stared at Arthur, slowly processing what they said. Slowly, they nodded and went back to their seats in the living room. I gave a small sigh of relief and slowly edged back out from behind him.

Once everyone was gone, Arthur grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and into a medium sized room. It had a small bed next to the wall with a night stand sitting next to it. There was a bookcase sitting on the other side of the room with numerous books lined up along it. There were mostly fairy tales and some of Shakespeare's books with very few romance novels dotting the shelves. Next to that was a dresser with a few pictures and old knick-knacks lined up on top of it. Arthur led me to the bed before sitting me down on the edge.

"You stay here while I go get the First-Aid kit, alright Miss?" He asked.

"Alright…" I replied, a little unsure. He smiled gently before heading out of the room.

A few minutes later, he returned with a small box hit a red cross on the front of it. He sat down next to me and opened the box, grabbing some disinfectant and some gauze. He turned back to me before starting to clean my wounds, making me flinch and hiss in pain at the burning sensation.

"Sorry, but it's going to help you. I'll need you to bear with it." He said in a gentle voice.

I nodded, letting out a small 'Okay' before letting him continue. After about 20 minutes, all my cuts were cleaned and bandaged. We sat there for a few minutes in a slightly awkward silence before he asked me a question.

"So, where did you come from?" He asked curiously.

"Well, when a man and a woman really love each other-," I started before being interrupted.

"T-That's not what I meant, you git!" He stuttered with a small blush. "I meant how you got here! This forest is only inhabited by us and the Axis, so it's a little weird that someone would just pop up out of nowhere!"

I giggled softly at his reaction before trying to think of what to say. I could come up with a believable story before deciding on telling him the truth.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure… One minute I was in my basement playing a game, and the next thing I know, I'm falling through the sky before landing in that tree." I said softly, hoping he would believe me.

"So, you just kind of fell here…?"

"Yeah. I have no idea what happened." I watched as his face paled slightly with this look of 'Oh shit' on it. "Are you okay…?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine! W-Why wouldn't I be?" He stuttered.

"Uh, well you look kind of pale…."

"D-Don't worry, Miss Melanie. I'm fine." He said, trying to calm himself down.

"You know, you don't have to be so formal. Just Melanie will be okay." I said with a small smile.

He smiled back before nodding. "Alright, if you say so. Would you like to go and meet everyone? They won't bombard you with questions anymore."

"Sure, I suppose." I agreed before he took my hand and helped me up. He slowly led me back downstairs, where everyone else was. I was slightly nervous to meet everyone, but I quickly brushed it off. I knew Arthur would do something id they tried anything, so I didn't have to be worried.

Once we got back downstairs, everyone was sitting in the living room again, waiting for us.

"Finally, dudes! I thought you'd never finish!" Alfred shouted his mouth full of hamburger.

"Quiet, git. Melanie wanted to meet everyone properly, so I brought her back down." Arthur replied irritably.

"_Oh, la belle femme_ _a voulu nous se reconter~? _Well, _je m'appelle Francis~." _Neon man said flirtatiously as he walked over.

"My name is Ivan, pronounced 'ee-vahn'. You will become one with Mother Russia, da~?" The tallest man said, looming over Francis, who squeaked, side-stepping away slowly.

"U-Uh…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Aiyah! Don't freak her out!" The man with the ponytail yelled to Ivan from the couch. "Just ignore him. My name is Yao."

"M-My name's Matthew, and that's Kumajiji…." The man that looked like Alfred stuttered, pointing at his bear in front of me.

"Who're you?" I heard a small voice ask. I looked down and saw the small polar bear sitting at my feet and staring at me.

"My name's Melanie. Nice to meet you all." I said, smiling softly. '_I have a feeling things are gonna get really weird around here…._' I thought to myself, looking at everyone around me.

* * *

**Translation(s):**

_Oh, la belle femme_ _a voulu nous se reconter? - **Oh, the beautiful girl wanted to meet us~?**__  
_

_je m'appelle Francis~. - **My name is Francis~.**  
_

**Tell me if I have any of this wrong. Google translate sucks so I've been using Word Reference. .  
**


	4. Meeing the Allies P2

**I have fixed all the Julie's and turned them back into Melanie's! Sorry about that, again... My mind has not been with it lately, so I'll triple check before I post! Thank you to Irishmaid for pointing them out to me. I'm so stupid some times... .**

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 4

"Yo, so Melanie, how'd you get here anyway. The nearest civilization is hundreds of miles from here!" Alfred asked, finishing his burger.

"Uh, well, I'm not exactly sure…" I answered quietly.

"How do you not know how you got here, aru?" Yao asked in irritation.

"U-Um... I kinda just fell here…"

"Fell? I am being confused…" Ivan said in slightly broken English.

"All I know is that I was just playing a game in my basement at home, then suddenly I'm falling through the sky."

"That's a little weird, non? How does one just fall here out of nowhere?" Francis asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try and find out what happened." Arthur proclaimed in determination.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked curiously.

Arthur suddenly grinned and pulled out, what looked to be, a toy wand, with a reply of, "Magic~."

Everyone suddenly let out an exasperated groan, while I looked at him curiously.

"Dude, you know nothing good ever comes out of your 'magic'." Alfred replied with a look of, 'Seriously?'

"Oui, remember when you accidentally sent us all back in time to our dark eras and almost got us all killed?" Francis said accusingly.

"Quiet, frog! It was my first try with that spell!" Arthur yelled back hotly.

"Not an excuse!" Suddenly they were launched into a very loud argument, which then turned into physical fighting.

"Does this happen often…?" I asked, looking at Matthew. Instead of responding, he only looked at me in slight shock. "W-What..?"

"Y-You can see me…?" He asked quietly in shock.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"W-Well, most people normally can see me or just can't remember me… Even Kumajaken doesn't remember who I am, and I'm his owner…"

"That's terrible…"

"Who are you talking to, Melanie?" Alfred suddenly yelled from his spot on the couch.

"Matthew." I said, pointing to him.

"Oh, hey, Mattie! When did you get here, bro?"

"I've been here the whole time, Al…" Matthew replied quietly.

"You have? I didn't see you anywhere, dude!"

"Of course you didn't…" Matthew mumbled, sighing.

I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Matthew. It's not his fault he's so quiet. That doesn't give them the right to completely forget about him or dismiss him! But, knowing me, I'd be too much of a coward to stand up for him… I couldn't help but sigh in slight depression at that thought.

"Are you being okay?" A voice suddenly asked me. I looked up to see Ivan staring at me.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a small forced smile. I saw him frown slightly before smiling back innocently.

"Okay, just talk to me if you are needing anything."

"I will, thanks." He nodded before walking off into the kitchen.

I looked back over to where Francis and Arthur were fighting and saw them strangling each other on the ground.

"Okay, I think you guys are going a little overboard…."

"They always do this, aru. Aiyah, westerners are so immature…" I heard Yao mumble to himself.

"They always strangle each other half to death?"

"Yes. It happens almost every time they see each other. Although, they get along at times, which weirds me out a little…"

"I still say they're taking it too far…." I said, walking over to them. I stood next to where they were laying on the floor before grabbing Arthur by his jacket and yanking him off of Francis. "That's enough. You're both acting like children."

"He started it!" They both yelled simultaneously, causing me to facepalm.

'_Yep. This is a madhouse.'_

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! :D**


	5. A Magical Meeting

**Heeeellllllloooooooooo~! I have TRIPLE CHECKED this chapter for errors and didn't find anything, but let me know if I missed something! Anyways, enjoy this longer chapter I have bestowed upon you all! :D**

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 5

After all the craziness calmed down (somewhat), we all moved into the kitchen for dinner. Arthur wanted to cook something but everyone flat out refused to let him.

"Why won't you let him cook?" I asked curiously.

"Simple, aru. He is terrible at it. He burns anything he tries to make." Yao explained to me.

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad."

"He once set a bowl of cereal on fire!" Alfred exclaimed, laughing at the thought.

"How in the hell does that even happen?"

"I don't know, dudette, but he managed to do it!"

"That's enough you bloody idiot! You're trying to make me look bad, aren't you?!" Arthur yelled, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"Hahaha! You don't need my help in that department, dude!"

"Well, at least I'm not a fat arse!"

"It's muscle!"

"_Mon dieu_, that's enough, both of you! You are both embarrassing yourselves in front of Melanie!" Francis suddenly shouted at them from the stove.

"This coming from the guy that was doing the strangling to _Англия _earlier, da?" Ivan said in an innocent voice.

"He has a point, _Papa_." Matthew mumbled from his seat beside me.

"Whatever…" Francis said before mumbling in French.

I decided to just look out the window at that point. I had a lot of things on my mind at the moment, like how I was going to get home. I had no idea where I was, and judging from how Arthur mentioned the Axis earlier, I was in a completely different time.

'_I wonder if mom is worried about me…. I wonder if she even knows I'm gone….' _I clenched my fists at the thought and felt a lump form in my throat. _'No. No crying right now. Just hold it in until everyone goes to bed.' _I took a small breath and let it out to calm myself down. _'Arthur said he'd find out how I got here, so he can probably find a way to send me back. I'll be okay.'_

"Melanie?" A soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Matthew who was looking at me in worry. "Are you okay? You looked like you were upset…"

I smiled softly and nodded. "I'm alright. Just a lot on my mind right now."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were about to cry…"

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Matthew." He slowly nodded and left it alone.

"_Bon appétit_~!" Francis suddenly exclaimed, setting a plate of Basil Cream Chicken in front of everyone. Everyone immediately started digging in. I slowly started eating as well, not very hungry from all the thinking I had done.

I suddenly felt eyes on me and looked up to see Arthur glancing in my direction. Although, as soon as I looked up, he quickly looked away and continued eating. I slowly looked back down at my plate and continued eating until a little over half was gone.

"Are you finished eating, Melanie?" Arthur asked standing beside me. I looked up at him and nodded silently. "Would you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure…." I said before slowly standing up.

Arthur took my hand and led me out of the house, walking into the forest. It was dark out now, and all the stars we sparkling in the sky. _'They're so much clearer out here than at home… So beautiful…' _I thought, staring up at them with a small smile. I turned my attention back to Arthur.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," was his simple answer before remaining silent. I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and looked back up at the night sky.

After a few minutes of walking, we came to a large clearing. I looked around for a minute before seeing a little white light flying around.

"What's that…?" I asked quietly.

"It's a faery. They like to come out at this time," he said before hundreds of other lights sped out of the trees to join their friend.

"Oh my God…."

They looked utterly stunning. Hundreds of little lights were dancing around the clearing, making a multitude of patterns. At one point, one came over to us. It appeared to be a male faery with flaming red hair and blue eyes. His wings were large and butterfly like, all sorts of shapes and patterns decorating them. He flew around me and Arthur before flying off to his friends.

"This is beautiful…." I said softly.

"It is, isn't it?" Arthur replied. "I come out here often, whenever something is troubling me and converse with all the faeries. I thought it might help you as well."

"But, nothing's bothering me…" The same faery come over and landed on my head.

"We all know that's a lie. We can sense your emotions right now," He said matter-of-factly. "And it's got you pretty depressed right now." There were many sounds of agreement around us from the other faeries. I gave him this annoyed look of 'Oh really?', which he smirked at, responding with, "Right now you're just annoyed with me."

"That's quite enough, Oren. She's had a long day," Arthur said to him.

"I was just teasing her, Arthur. Can't I have a little fun?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and turned to me. "This little wanker is Oren. He likes to cause mischief wherever he goes." He then looked at Oren, "Oren, this is Melanie."

"Glad you finally found a girlfriend, Arthur!" He said with a large grin.

Arthur immediately turned beet red at that comment. "S-She's not my girlfriend! I've just been helping her out!"

"Yeah, sure~."

'_Well this is definitely interesting….'_

* * *

**Translation(s)**_  
_

**French:**

_Mon dieu! -_ **My God!**_  
_

_Papa..._ -** Dad... (Did I really need to translate this one? XD)**

_Bon appétit~! -_ **Enjoy~!**

**Russian:**

_Англия -_ **England**_  
_

**Review please! :D**


	6. Talking it Out

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far! I also put a little of myself in Melanie, such as the keeping feelings in, and the nervousness with new people and all that jazz. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 6

I watched the two argue for a while before I saw a female faery come over and swat Oren in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the heck, Sylvia?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head and glaring at her.

"That's enough out of you. They came here for something more important than Arthur's love life," She said before looking down at me. "Now why don't you tell us the problem, Sweetie?" I took a moment to look her over. She had pure white hair that reminded me of the snow back where I lived in America. It seemed to glow in the moonlight and had a mystical look to it. Her eyes were a bright, sparkly pink that just added to her uniqueness.

_'The way she acts kinda reminds me of my mom….' _My heart clenched at the thought of my mother. She always had an air of cheerful and gentleness. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"Melanie? Are you alright? What's wrong?" I heard Arthur ask worriedly. I quickly wiped my eyes before responding.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" I responded. I've never been the type of person to confide in my feelings. I've always felt like I was a bother to whoever I talked about my feelings with, so I just kept it all in.

"No, Sweetie, just talk to us. It's what we're here for," Sylvia said soothingly, stroking my hair gently.

"…I just miss my family…" I murmured softly, looking down at the ground.

"…That's it?" Oren said.

_**SLAP**_

"OW! MOTHER OF-!"

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU HELP SOMEONE, IDIOT!" I heard both Arthur and Sylvia exclaim.

"I was just joking! I'm sorry! Geez…"

"Ignore him, he just doesn't know how to express sympathy." Sylvia said softly to me.

"No he's right… I'm just being stupid…" I mumbled, still staring at the ground.

"You are not being stupid, Melanie." I looked up to see Arthur giving me a stern look. "It's perfectly understandable to miss your family."

"Especially since you aren't even from this time, let alone this world." Sylvia said, still stroking my hair.

"What? She's not?" Arthur said, looking at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"No, she's not. She has this different feel to her soul. Like it's more polluted than this world's."

"If that's true, then…" Arthur began, turning back towards me, "What year are you from? And what world?"

"I'm from the year 2015. As for my world… I don't know how to explain it. The only difference I know of is that Faeries and other mythical creatures don't exist." I explained to him softly.

"Well that's kind of depressing." I heard Oren say flatly.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile. "Well not every universe is the same. If they were, then there'd only be only be one, and that'd just be boring."

"What do you mean by boring?"

"Well, think of it like this. One day, this universe will die. Be it from the sun or some other catastrophic event, it will die. Then there wouldn't be any more life, at least on Earth there wouldn't. Don't know about other planets. But, yeah, it'd just be this big quiet empty space. No more life anywhere at all. Who would want that? So, there has to be other universes out there to carry on with life. It may not be the exact same as this universe but it's still life."

Everyone stared at me for a while in slight shock, until Arthur broke the silence.

"I never actually thought about it like that…" He said in a soft voice. "I don't think I've ever thought about it actually…"

"That is probably the most mysterious thing I've ever heard…" Oren said in a voice filled with awe.

I blush faintly at the attention and smiled. "I have my moments. They're pretty rare though…."

"I like the way you think, Melanie." Sylvia said with a smile.

I looked at her with a questioning look. "Why's that?"

"You keep an open mind about things. You thought we were just fairy tales when you came here, but a part of you knew we were real, and were able to communicate with us. It proves you're very open minded." I smiled at the compliment before yawning softly.

"I guess it's time for us to go. You must be exhausted." Arthur said with a smile.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Oren asked, jumping off my head and taking flight.

"That was the plan. At least it was for me. Do you want to come back, Melanie?"

"Definitely." I said nodding happily.

Sylvia grinned and floated next to Oren. "Then, we'll see you tomorrow!" She said waving.

We waved back before headed back into the woods.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes, Melanie?" He asked, turning his head to me.

"Thanks for showing me this."

He smiled gently before replying back softly. "You're welcome, love. I'm glad I could finally share it with someone."

I couldn't help but blush when he called me 'love', but I quickly shook it off. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as I said before, not many people can see them like I can. They usually make fun of me, saying I have 'imaginary friends'. So, it's nice to finally be have someone I can share it with."

I nodded in understanding and we continued walking in a comfortable silence. We arrived back at the house in a few minutes and quietly walked inside. It was completely dark, so everyone must've been asleep. Arthur gently took my hand and led me up the stairs and to a door across from his room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." He said in a whisper, quietly opening the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Arthur. And thank you again." I replied quietly before walking in and shutting the door behind me. I carefully made my way to the bed, too exhausted to turn on the lights, and plopped down, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Review, and tell me what you think so far! :D  
**


	7. Danger is Near

**Hellooooooooo~! Chapter 7 is here~! So, a couple of days ago, I stubbed my toe EXTREMELY hard on my couch, and nearly broke it. It is now red a purple. ;A; Yeah, it hurts like a BITCH. Damn couches... Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 7

The next morning, I woke up to sunlight shining through the window and into my face. I groaned quietly in protest and pulled the covers over face, falling back asleep. A few hours later, a loud pounding on the door sounded.

"Yo, Mel! Time to get up!" I heard Alfred's muffled yell.

"Nooo…." I whined in protest, curling into a tight ball.

"Don't make me come in there!" I didn't respond, trying to ignore him and go back to sleep. After a few minutes, I heard the door burst open. "Come on! Up!"

In response, I pulled the covers further over my head.

"Alright, you asked for it." I heard him say before feeling the mattress being tipped over.

"Woah!" I cried out before hitting the carpet, the covers falling over me. I quickly pushed the covers away and glared at Alfred.

"What the hell, Alfred?!" I yelled in rage.

"You wouldn't get up," He said innocently.

"That doesn't mean you have to flip me out of bed!"

"But then you wouldn't have gotten up, dudette!" I just scowled and said nothing, knowing what he said was true. "Go shower, and come down for breakfast! Or lunch, since it's already noon…" He trailed off, walking out the room.

I sighed softly before getting up and throwing the covers back on the bed. I groggily walked into the bathroom connected to the room and turned on the shower, looking in the mirror at my appearance. My dirty blond hair was a wreck, sticking out in every possible place. My dark blue eyes looked tired and had small bags under them.

'_God, I look like a wreck….' _I thought, trying to smooth down my hair, only for it to spring back up. _'I guess the shower will fix my hair. Not much I can do for my eyes though….' _I sighed and stripped out of my torn up pajamas before stepping into the warm water, relaxing as soon as it hit my skin. _'I need some clothes too. I can't just walk around in torn up pajamas the whole time I'm here.'_

I decided to ask Arthur if someone could take me to the store and quickly washed up before stepping out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off and redressed myself in my pajamas. I ran my fingers through my hair to semi-brush it out since I didn't have anything to comb it out with, then headed out of the bathroom and downstairs.

I slowly poked my head around the doorway of the kitchen to see everyone eating lunch. I stayed in that position before slowly stepping out.

"_Bonjour, belle Melanie_~!" Francis said, looking up from his food.

"G-Good morning…" I mumbled softly.

"Come and eat. You must be hungry, aru." Yao said gesturing to the plate between him and Arthur. I nodded silently before slowly walking over and sitting between them. I ate in silence for a while until Ivan broke the silence.

"You are needing clothes, are you not?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Y-Yeah, kinda…"

"One of can taking you shopping today, if you like." Arthur suggested from beside me.

"_Oui,_ I can take her after we're done!" Francis said with a wink in my direction.

"Ah wmmph finkmph Ah comph tak hrr, doos!" Alfred shouted with his mouth full. Everyone just gave him this blank stare.

"Idiot, swallow before you bloody speak! We can't understand a bloody word you're saying!" Arthur scolded.

Alfred swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking. "I said I was thinking I could take her!"

"Aiyah! What if I wanted to take her?" Yao yelled out.

"But, I am wanting to take her as well." Ivan said, an intimidating aura starting to surround him.

"I-I want to take her, too, eh?" I heard Matthew mutter.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Matthew…."

"Why don't we just let Melanie decide?" Arthur suddenly yelled over them.

"_Oui, _I agree. Who do you want to take you to the store, Melanie~?" Francis agreed, asking in a flirtatious tone.

"U-Um well…" I stuttered, slowly shrinking in my seat at all the stares I was getting. "I-I kinda wanted Arthur to take me…."

A variety of 'Huh?!'s were most of the reactions I got. I looked over at Arthur through the corner of my eye to see him smirking triumphantly to himself.

"Alright, love. I'll take you when everyone's done eating," Was his response. I nodded quietly and continued eating silently, not looking up from my plate.

After everyone was finished eating, England and I were getting ready to head to the store. We stepped outside and towards one of the military jeeps when something made me freeze in place.

A very low, intimidating growl.

I looked around the trees frantically, hoping to find a source of the sound, but found nothing.

"Melanie? Is something wrong, love?" I heard Arthur ask me.

"N-No, I'm okay… Just thought I heard something." I replied in as steady of a voice as I could make.

"Alright, if you say so…" He said before climbing into the jeep.

I climbed into the passenger's seat beside him as he turned the jeep on. The last thing I saw before we drove out of sight of the house were deep, glowing red eyes watching us.

* * *

**Review please! :D**


	8. Decision Making

**Can I just say I am SO SORRY for the EXTREMELY late update! I had work, school, laziness, writers block, and more work and I am SO SORRY! I will TRY to get another update in tomorrow, if I'm not called into work again, that is... They've been calling me and giving me more days, even after my schedule was already posted... *sighs* Anyway, that's enough of my personal life. ENJOY!**

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 8

After a few minutes of driving, I started thinking about the eyes I had seen.

'_What in the hell was that…? There's no way that could be an ordinary animal….' _I thought, wringing my hands together in worry. _'And it sounded like it was HUGE, judging from the growl… Maybe I should talk to Arthur about it… But it might also just be my imagination…'_

"Melanie? Are you okay? You're awfully quiet." I heard Arthur ask.

"Oh, um… Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a small smile. _'I'll check it out tonight. I don't want to worry anyone for no reason if it's just my imagination.'_

Arthur frowned slightly, furrowing his brows. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I looked at him a little unsure, not one to open up to someone I had just met, before nodding.

"Alright. Just making sure." He said before looking back at the empty road.

I looked out the window in silence, thinking about the thing I saw until we got to the store.

* * *

It was around 5 in the evening when we got back to the house. We both climbed out of the jeep and grabbed however many bags we could carry and trudged back into the house.

"I freaking hate shopping…" I said tiredly, setting all the bags down on the floor.

"You want some help, dudes?!" Alfred shouted from the living room.

"Please?!"

"Okay! Ivan, go help them!"

"Why do I have to be helping?" I heard Ivan complain.

"Because you're the biggest and are, therefore, able to carry more!"

"Are you forgetting you have super-strength?"

"But-I-you-oh shut up and help them!"

"I have a better idea!" Arthur suddenly intervened. "How about you both bloody help, you wankers?!"

Ivan and Alfred grumbled before walking out and to the car, shoving each other in the process.

"Sexual tension~!" Francis chimed from the kitchen.

"I do not need that image in my head right now…." I mumbled before heading back outside to grab more bags.

"Bloody Frog…" I heard Arthur growl before following.

After we got all the bags inside, I carried them all up to my room and put them into drawers or hung them up. I then grabbed an outfit and threw it on. The outfit consisted of a large blue T-shirt that covered my butt and a baggy green hoodie. I also had long blue jeans and some tennis shoes. After brushing my hair out with an actual brush and brushing my teeth, I hurried back downstairs.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, arguing about something I couldn't follow.

"What's going on…?" I asked curiously.

Everyone suddenly went silent and looked at me. After a second of silence, Yao stood up.

"We were just talking about whether or not to teach you how to fight, aru."

"I'm telling you, it's a bloody stupid idea! Why would she need to learn how to fight?" Arthur suddenly yelled, getting up as well.

"_Oui,_ I hate to admit it, but I agree with bushy-brows." Francis said calmly from his seat in the armchair.

"Dudes, she might run into trouble with the Axis!" Alfred yelled at them.

"Guys-," I tried, only to be interrupted.

"She won't if one of us stays with her!" Arthur yelled back.

"Uh-."

"What if one of us isn't staying with her?" Ivan questioned him.

"The Axis won't just attack some random girl they see!"

"Guys…" I tried again before sighing and giving up.

"Yes, they will, aru! They've already attacked hundreds of others for no reason!" Yao exclaimed.

"W-Why don't we just let Melanie decide, eh?" I heard Matthew suggest quietly, only to go completely unnoticed.

"Dudes, I got an idea! Why don't we let Mel decide?!" Alfred yelled out. Matthew sighed and just decided to stay silent.

"That is a good idea, Fredka. One of your firsts that I know of." Ivan said with a childish smile.

"Thanks bro! Wait, wha-?!"

"Never mind that! Melanie, what would you like to do, _belle?_" Francis asked.

"Uh, well… I think I'd like to learn to fight…" I responded, earning a few grins and a few frowns. "I just want to be able to defend myself in case something does happen."

"Alright. I'll teach you have to fight, aru." Yao said with a smile.

"Hey, why can't I teach her?!" Alfred protested.

"Easy. Because I am the oldest and, therefore, more experienced, aru."

"Yeah, but we-but-oh whatever…" Alfred said, admitting defeat. Yao then turned to me with a wider smile.

"We will start tomorrow after breakfast."

I smiled back and nodded happily. '_Maybe now I won't be so cowardly.'_

* * *

**Yeah, it's kinda short due to time... Sorry again! DX  
**


	9. Exploring Secrets

** OH MY GOD, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS UP WHEN I SAID I WOULD! A TON of stuff has been going on and, I'm not gonna lie, summer makes me EXTREMELY lazy. . I will TOTALLY get chapter 10 up tomorrow since I don't have to work and have nothing else going on. Again, I am SO sorry! *bows to you* I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOUR VIEWS!**

* * *

Fight for your life (England x OC)

Chapter 9

Later that night, after I thought everyone was asleep, I crept out of my room and tip-toed down the hallway and down the stairs. I looked around to make sure no one was around before slipping out the front door then sped into the forest.

I stumbled around through the forest looking around for things that might be strange when I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing out here, Melanie? And where's Arthur?"

I whipped around only to come face to face with Oren. "Oren?" I asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first, kid. Why are you out here alone? And don't lie. You know I can tell when you are." He said with a smirk.

"I was looking for something." I replied. Narrowing my eyes at him.

"What're you looking for? Maybe I could help."

"No thanks, I can find it myself." I said and continued walking.

"Oh come on," he whined and sat in my hair. "Why not?"

"Because I…" I paused, trying to think of a good excuse. "Just because!"

"That's not an excuse." He replied with a smirk. "I'm just going to keep annoying you until you let me help."

"Why do you want to help anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Because you really shouldn't be out here alone at night."

"I guess not but I didn't want anyone to know I was out here." I sighed out.

"Why not? You're only looking for an object, right?" He asked, jumping off my head and fluttering beside me.

"Well, not exactly…" I muttered looking down.

"Melanie, what are you looking for?" He asked, floating in front on me with a serious expression.

"Look, it's nothing bad! Maybe…"

"What do you mean by maybe? Melanie, you're starting to worry me."

I sighed and looked at him with a worried expression. "Earlier today, I thought I saw something in the forest…" I muttered, "And it scared me so I thought I'd check it out before I told anyone about it. I just didn't want to worry anyone in case it was just my imagination."

"Melanie, you really didn't think this through, did you? What if the thing you saw is real and it's extremely dangerous. What would you do if you found it? You can't run because it could easily catch you."

"I don't know what I would do then…" I mumbled with a small sigh. "You're right, I really didn't think this through…"

"Let's get you home, okay? Everyone's probably worried about you."

"Alright, but I don't think anyone knows I'm gone."

"Really? Because Arthur was the one that sent me out here."

"What? How did he know I was gone?! Everyone was asleep when I left!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you did say you'd visit me and the rest of the faeries again tonight. So when Arthur went to get you, he saw you were gone and thought you had gone on your own. When he got to the field he saw you weren't there so he asked me to come and find you. Glad I did before anything bad happened. Everyone's back at the house now." He explained, sitting on my shoulder.

"Oh… I'm sorry I worried everyone, I didn't mean to…" I said sadly and looked down.

"Let's just get you back home, all right?" I nodded slowly in agreement and slowly started to head back.

* * *

Once we got back, I saw Arthur pacing around and Sylvia trying to calm him down.

"Hey guys…" I said with a nervous smile. Arthur stopped in his tracks and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Melanie! What in the world did you think you were doing? You had me and Sylvia worried sick!"

"Actually, I wasn't quite as worried as you Arthur…" Sylvia said with a smile.

"Whatever! What the bloody hell were you thinking, Melanie?"

"I wasn't…" I muttered looking down.

"Calm down, Arthur, the kid had good intentions. Just not the smartest…" Oren said fluttering up to him.

"What was she doing out there? It's too dangerous for her in her state!" Arthur demanded with narrowed eyes.

"England, she was only looking for something. Calm down, you stupid nation." He said, bonking him on the nose.

"Oren!" Sylvia exclaimed in shock.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"England…? Nation…?" I asked tilting my head in curiosity. Oren suddenly froze in place with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh shit…" he said shakily.

"Arthur, what does he mean? Why would he call you a nation?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"Erm, I… Y-You see… Err…" Arthur started fumbling for an answer, sweating nervously and wringing his hands.

"Way to go you idiot." Sylvia said and smacked Oren upside the head.

"OW! I didn't mean to! I was just trying to get him to calm down!" Oren shouted, rubbing his head.

"Arthur, just tell me." I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Alright, I'll tell you…" he sighed looking down. "Come inside, Melanie. This will take a while to explain." I nodded and followed him inside and into the living room, sitting down on the couch while he took the chair.

"Basically, Melanie, I am a personified nation. Great Britain to be more specific. You see, once a nation is created, there is a representative that is born along with it. No one knows how or why, but we are cursed to live for as long as the nation does. Anything that happens to that nation will also affect us. For instance, any nation that participates in a war, a scar will appear on their bodies that will represent that war. And whenever a nation no longer exists, the representative will fade away along with their country."

I was silent for a few minutes, looking at Arthur in shock. _'That's amazing…,' _I thought to myself. _'I never knew something like that could even exist! It's crazy! But… With everything that's happened in the past 2 days… I can't help but believe him…'_

"S-So…" I began. "You and everyone else in this house are all personified countries…?"

"Yes, that's right. But, you can't tell anyone! It's been a secret for hundreds of years and if anyone were to know, things could get…bad." He said looking down with a shudder, as if reliving an old memory.

I frowned and nodded in understanding. "I understand, Arth- Err, England…?" I asked myself, slightly confused.

Arthur smirked slightly and chuckled. "You can call me whatever you like."

I smiled back widely. "Even what Alfred calls you?"

His smile faltered slightly into a cringe. "I…suppose you could… Just not around the others, okay?"

I smiled wider and nodded happily. "I won't!"

'_This is gonna make things a lot more interesting.'  
_

* * *

** Please review, and again, I'M SO SORRY! ;A;**_  
_


	10. Anger and Fighting

**Hello again guys! Today's chapter is a little shorter due a bit of writers block. ;A; I tried to make angry Alfred a little more in character when he and Arthur fight but I think I failed miserably. . I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 10

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!"

This morning was not going very well, to say the least. Arthur just got done telling everyone what had happened last night. And they were _not_ taking it well. I was sitting in the living room, waiting for them to get done with their freak-out session before they blew up at me as well.

"Calm down! She swore not to tell anyone and I think we should take her word for it!" I could hear Arthur's voice, which was clearly irritated with everyone else.

"And what are we gonna do when people start finding out about us?! How can you trust her with something this serious so easily?!" Alfred sounded very unhappy with his brother. I couldn't really blame him. I'd be angry too if someone blabbed my secret without talking to me about it.

"I'm telling you, she won't! She isn't that kind of person!"

"And how do you know?! We just met her, like, three days ago!"

"Well she's one of your citizens! Shouldn't you know what every one of your citizens are like?!"

"Well this is different! I've never seen or even heard of her!"

"Really, Alfred? You haven't?" I could just barely make out Matthew's soft voice through all the yelling.

"No, I haven't. It's so weird. It's like she shouldn't even exist…"

"Shit, I never told you all, did I?" Arthur mumbled.

"_Quoi?_ What do you mean, _Angleterre_?" Francis asked curiously.

"Well, I couple nights ago, I figured out that she's not from this timeline. She's not even from this world."

"WHAT?!" Everyone suddenly yelled out.

"Aiyah! How is that even possible?" Yao questioned in disbelief.

"Well, do you remember when I was trying to transport the Axis here a few days ago and the spell didn't work?"

"_Da…?"_ Ivan responded in confusion.

"Well, it _did_ work. Just not on the people I was trying to summon. Instead, it brought us Melanie."

"So your stupid spell worked and brought us a random chick from another time _and_ world, and you decide to tell her our biggest secret because one of your imaginary friends clued her in on it?" Alfred stated rather bluntly.

"For that last time, they aren't imaginary, you just can't bloody see them! And I told you! She can be trusted! She's different from the others!"

Alfred sighed in exasperation. "Fine, but if she tells anyone, then I'm blaming you and she will no longer be able to stay here. Got it?"

"I would 'ave thought _Amerique_ would be the one to tell 'er. I never expected this from you, _Angleterre._" Francis said. I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up, you snail slurper! China, are you going to train her or not?"

"Calm down, aru! We'll be starting in an hour so she has time to prepare." Yao responded in annoyance.

I sat up when I heard everyone walk out of the kitchen. They all went their separate ways, with Arthur coming to sit in the living room with me.

"So, they didn't take it too well, huh?" I mumbled softly, looking at the ground.

"I wouldn't say that… America took it the worst, but I think he'll come around. Aside from our bosses, we've never really told another human about this, it's been kept a secret for thousands of years. He only reacted this way because, in his mindset, he's still a teenager and not exactly mature like the rest of us."

"That makes sense I suppose…."

"Why don't you go get ready for training? Yao said you would start in about an hour." Slowly, I nodded and got up, heading upstairs. "And Melanie," I turned and looked back at Arthur. "Don't worry, they'll all come around eventually." I smiled softly in response and headed up to my room to get ready.

Once I got upstairs, I grabbed a few clothes and started to get changed. I changed into a simple blue T-shirt and a pair of shorts. I then brushed my hair out then tied it back into a messy ponytail. After that I grabbed my tennis shoes and slipped them on, tying them tightly. After brushing my teeth, I decided to sit down and think about a few things before starting training.

_'I hope everything goes well… I'm the weakest person I know so it'd be nice to be able to get stronger and actually be able to stand up for myself and others around me. I know it'll take a while and a lot of hard work, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get strong.'_ A knock at my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." The door opened, revealing Yao.

"Are you ready, aru?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said, getting off the bed.

"Let's go then," He led me out of my room and outside, behind the house. There I saw everyone else waiting out by the line of trees. I even saw Oren and Sylvia floating around Arthur. I smiled and waved before following Yao to the middle of the yard.

'_Time to start training!'_

* * *

**Translations  
**

**French**

**_Amerique_ \- America**

_**Angleterre -**_**England**

_**Quoi? -**_ **What?**

**Russian**

_**Da...? - Yes...?**_

**Please review!**


	11. Fury

**Helloooo everyone! So, just a warning, there's gonna be some crazy Dragonball Z shit going on here. xD It's not bad just some...anger issues. Yes, that is also a bit of me that I put into her. I'm not too proud of it. ;A; Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Fight for Your Life (England x OC)

Chapter 11

"First, we need to test your strength." Yao stated.

"Do you really need to, China? She is an American after all." Francis called out to him.

"Just because America is strong doesn't make his citizens strong! You've been around long enough to know this, aru!"

"That and she's not even from this world, dude. We have no idea if her world is anything like this one." Alfred stated rather bluntly.

"Precisely. Now Melanie, I'd like you to punch me as hard as you can." Yao said, crouching slightly.

"Uh, okay…" I mumbled. Slowly I drew my fist back and threw it at him as hard as I could. Yao suddenly brought his arm up and blocked my fist.

"…Is…that it…?" Yao asked with wide eyes, looking like he was holding back laughter.

"Uh…Yeah…" I said with a blush growing on my face. I heard him snort and cover his mouth. I narrowed my eyes in a small glare. "You don't have to laugh at me," I said with a small pout.

"Yes, you are right, aru. I apologize." He said, clearing his throat. "Looks like we'll need to work on your strength quite a bit."

"Okay… How do we do that?"

"Well, just some regular exercises like push-ups and sit-ups and a few other things." I slowly nodded, slightly disappointed we couldn't get right to fighting.

"Geez, China, you sound like Germany!" I heard Alfred shout from the sidelines.

"What good is it teaching her how to fight if she doesn't have the strength to back it up?" Yao retorted. "I know fighting isn't all about physical strength, but you need at least a little to stand a chance against your opponents."

"She can't be that bad…." Matthew said quietly.

"Come and see for yourselves, aru!"

"I've gotta see this!" Alfred shouted, running out to us.

At this point I was just angry. They were making fun of me!_ 'I know I'm weaker than the average human, but seriously? That doesn't mean you make me feel bad about it!'_ I was glaring at Alfred as he ran over, clenching my fists tight by my sides.

Alfred stood in front of me with his hands on his hips, looking as confident as ever. "Go ahead and punch me in the gut!"

_'With pleasure…'_ I thought to myself gritting my teeth. I reeled back my fist again and threw it. When I made contact, I heard a loud thump and wrist started to ache.

"_OW!_" I heard Alfred yell loudly. I pulled my fist back and held it in slight pain. I looked down and saw Alfred crouching over, holding his midsection. "China, I thought you said she wasn't that strong!"

"S-She wasn't…." I looked up and saw everyone looking at me in shock.

"I uh…got mad…" I muttered with a small blush at all the attention.

"I-I see… It's not that you weren't strong, you just don't know how to control it very well for some reason…" I looked over at Yao as he explained it.

"Y-Yeah, I have a bit of a temper…." I stated, looking down. "Sorry, Alfred…"

"No problem, dudette! I'm fine!" He said, getting back on his feet. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Fufufu. _Amerika_ was knocked down by a human girl." I heard Ivan giggle creepily.

"Shut up, Red! I wasn't fully on guard!" Alfred yelled back, stomping over to Ivan.

"Anyways, aru, I suppose step one is trying to control yourself and your strength." Yao said, recovering from his shock. "Let's start with this. Think of anything that will make you angry, then channel that anger into your attacks."

"Okay, I'll try…" I mumbled. I looked down and started thinking. I thought about anything that could make me angry. Finally I found something in my memories that always infuriated me. I started thinking about it more and more, my fists clenching tighter and tighter.

"Good, now I want you to try to come at me again, but also try to control your strikes." I could faintly hear Yao giving me instructions. I glared up at him and threw a sloppy punch at him, not really caring about what he was saying. Not wanting to listen to anyone.

Yao expertly blocked my punch with his arms. "Melanie, you aren't listening to me. Control yourself!"

In response, I growled lowly and swung at him again with my other hand, even sloppier than the first punch. Instead of blocking, this time he caught my fist and held it tightly.

"Melanie, calm down!" This time I caught him by surprise by wildly kicking my leg out and tripping him, knocking him onto the ground. Suddenly, I was restrained from behind. I turned my head and was met with lavender eyes.

"Calm yourself, _da?_" Ivan ordered gruffly. "You are only going to be hurting yourself."

I growled out loudly and started thrashing in his grip. _'I can't calm down! I don't want to!'_ I thought to myself. Finally, I elbowed him in the stomach, which resulted in him loosening his grip. Quickly, I squirmed out and made a beeline for the forest, wanting to take this out somewhere else.

I could hear footsteps following me. I tried to lose them by making twists and turns throughout the forest, but I could shake them off. Finally I heard a loud thump and turned. They had all somehow tripped and knocked each other over! I took this as my chance and bolted away, ignoring their cries to come back.

_'I just want to punch something!'_

* * *

**Yeah... Melanie has a few anger issues... Mostly dealing with frustration... Well, that's all for today! Please review!  
**


End file.
